The Hero and Huntress
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Link is hunting Nightmare and encounters him as he is about to kill Taki, Link drives Nightmare off and saves her. They then end up teaming together in the hunt. And the feelings of friendship will grow into love. Link/Taki. COMPLETE.
1. The Hero and Demon Huntress

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Calibur or the Legend of Zelda.

**A/N**: heh, 'bout time, eh? Well, here is my five-shot Taki/Link romance. Enjoy!

**The Hero and Demon Huntress**

In a vast deep forest in the outskirts of Japan, a Man garbed in a green tunic, white tights, brown leather boots at knee-high length, dark brown gloves and leather arm guards without finger tips and elbow-length, Blond unruly golden hair, deep sapphire blue eyes as gentle as feathers yet as fierce as hurricanes, a majestic blue hilted double-edged long sword on his back left shoulder and an intricately designed shield over it, a long green cape draped over his shoulders and brushing against the dirt of the road, long pointy ears and a long tail-like hat on his head marched through the forest.

The man was sent to this place from another realm called, Hyrule, to destroy an evil soul consuming blade. Soul Edge had eluded him for a good month and a half, the wielder of the demon sword, the dreaded Azure Nightmare, was last rumored seen in Japan, on the Far East side. The young elf-like warrior was hunting Nightmare and so far was having no luck, his efforts seemed to be in vain, he had heard no more rumors from the locals of the country and had been unable to sense the sword's aura.

'_This can't be a good sign, if I can no longer sense it, it either has blocked my sight, left Japan, or has become much more stronger_.' The young Elvin warrior thought to himself, he was beginning to worry. The Warrior quickened his pace, according to his map, he was not too far from a village, and he could stop there, re-supply and get back to tracking Soul Edge.

'_I'll be damned if I let that bastard annihilate another town…Come on Link, focus_.' Link thought. He had failed to save hundreds from the previous village Nightmare had slaughtered for souls, when he arrived, the bodies were half decayed and the stench was almost as bad as the Kakariko Village Well. That place was infested to its core with death. The mayhem Link had found days before was at least a week old. He was gaining on the azure knight.

As Link came up to the edge of the forest trail, he spotted something that he had hoped to avoid, another Massacre. The village was in ruin, the buildings that still stood were in flames. Bodies missing limbs, some missing hole-halves were everywhere. As Link walked into the village, he checked for survivors, doubting his chances but still he checked to be sure.

30 minutes, no one alive in the streets. '_Of bloody course there won't be survivors on the street_!' He scolded himself. He went into the buildings to see if anyone was alive, so far, no one. Within the hour, he had confirmed that there were no survivors. Link dropped to his knees and let out his rage in a frustrated roar.

"DAMN YOU NIIIIIIGHTMAAAAARRRRE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. After saying silent prayers for the deceased, he left the carnage behind. He found Nightmare's tracks and ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the east.

*A mile away*

A woman with raven black hair, brown-eyes, red skin-tight suit, two short katanas on her waist and shoulder, armor on her chest, legs, and arms, her hair was done in a pony-tail with a few bangs hovering over her eyes. She had a purple design on the legs of the suit. She was panting hard, fighting the Knight who was responsible for the recent massacres all throughout Japan. She had been beaten up badly, three ribs broken, her right arm dislocated, and a gash on her lower stomach. She was on one knee, and her eyes were almost shut from exhaustion.

Nightmare stood on the other side of their supposed arena and watched the Fu-Ma ninja with amusement. The pain she emitted was delicious; he began walking slowly, deliberately over to her broken form, savoring the kill to come, when he was suddenly knocked to the right. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt a familiar presence, he looked up and there, standing where he was seconds ago, was that conceited wretched elf with his holy evil-repelling sword in his left hand, and strange shield in his right. The same green tunic, same un-kept hair, eyes, cape, and hat. He'd recognized that hat anywhere.

Nightmare growled as he stood, Soul Edge glared at the warrior. Taki gasped at the sight of the handsome elf. But before she can do anything, she passed out from exhaustion and loss of blood. Nightmare chuckled darkly as his gaze returned to Link.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the young elf, Link was it?" He asked with sarcastic politeness. Link growled darkly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mindless puppet of Soul Edge, Nightmare." He spat icily. Nightmare growled. "Fool!" the demonic knight shouted than charged forward, swinging Soul Edge vertically. Link raised his Master Sword and deflected the powerful blow which put him off-balance. Link quickly shoved the knight off and swiped at his legs, Nightmare blocked and threw a punch to Link's face, "guh!" it connected and sent Link flying backwards. Link hit the ground hard several times "Gawh, ugh, deh, huh, ignh, oof, dihuh" before skidding to a stop on his back.

Link's arms came up and pushed himself up, his nose was bleeding, as he stood up, he heard armored feet rushing towards him, he spun around and swung horizontally as he sidestepped and the blow caught Nightmare off-guard, he lost balance and fell face first to the spot Link had been lying at. He growled and jumped to his feet and swung Soul Edge, landing a gash on Link's back.

"Gaaawhh" Link roared in pain, he turned and drop-kicked Nightmare in the visor of his helm. Nightmare had took the full force and was knocked back, he looked up then rolled to the side as the Master Sword cut through the air he was in moments ago. Nightmare shoved Link back then took off into the woods. Link roared in anger then bolted after him, but with his injuries, and the blow to his face having made him dizzy, he soon lost sight of the Demon. He shouted in frustration before remembering the ninja from before. His eyes widened and he stumbled back to where she was unconscious. She was still there, bleeding madly from her rather large wounds. Link stumbled up next to her and checked her over, noting the ribs and her dislocated shoulder. He picked her up as gently as he could, his vision swimming slightly, and held her, bridal style. Link was not about to leave another to death like the demolished towns of before, not if he could help it.

Link, with the mysterious woman in his arms walked off into the woods, his eyes closed, using his senses to see where he was going, his head bowed, his tunic covered in the ninja's blood and his own. He walked for hours, until he found a cave. Good thing too, because as soon as he reached the back of the large, empty cave, his strength was spent. He placed the woman on her back and began to tend to her wounds. She stirred in her sleep and but remained motionless. He reached into his pouch and pulled out some gauze and a red potion. He pulled off the cork in the bottle and spat it hard to the stone floor, he tipped her head up and poured half the bottle's contents into her mouth, helping her drink it. She sighed when he finished. He removed her armor, weapons, and suit, which forced him to blush madly when she wasn't wearing anything beneath it; he began to rearrange her ribs and dislocated shoulder. Finishing this, and earning a couple of groans from the Ninja during the rearranging, Link then wrapped the gauze around her ribs, then her shoulder.

After wrapping her in gauze, Link put it away, seeing as he had no broken bones, just a throbbing nose; he drank the other half of the potion. As his wound closed, heard the beautiful woman shiver, it was getting cold, nearing winter time. It was currently the end of Fall; so in a few days, snow would fall. Link groaned as he knew he would have to spend his days with a person he didn't know, much less trust. He saved her, but she, being a ninja, could very well kill him in his sleep. Despite his fears, Link pulled off his large emerald green cape and draped it over the ninja's exposed body. She stopped shivering and pulled the cape tighter around herself.

'_She looks peaceful and content at least_.' Link thought to himself. He didn't mind the fact that she was warm, and he was cold. Without his tunic on, Link walked out of the cave with his bloodied tunic and the ninja woman's suit to a nearby river to wash them. As he approached the river, he decided it was best to was her suit first, so she won't wake up nude with just his cape covering her, so he started scrubbing the woman's suit. It took 5 minutes because of its color, he couldn't tell if there was blood on it or not. When he decided it was clean enough, he put it into his pouch, and then started on his tunic.

*15 minutes later*

"Ugh, lady ninja, you owe me big time." Link groaned to himself as he walked back into the cave. He took out her suit and laid it next to a rock by the center of the cave where he was starting a fire to provide extra warmth for him and his unconscious companion. When he looked towards her, she was still asleep, Link sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how she would react if she woke up with only a cape to cover her form. '_Might do something drastic_.' He mused in his head. As he watched the fire, he felt like he was being watched, he turned around towards the entrance. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes, he knew something was nearby, '_Bah, probably just an animal_…' he reasoned mentally. He glanced at the spot where the woman was supposed to be, to find it empty. His eyes widened, and he glanced around, searching, she was nowhere in sight. '_What the…? She's gone_!' He thought. It was then he was aware that there was a presence behind him. Before he could move, an arm came under his right arm and grasped his left shoulder tightly, he winced, he was wounded there, and her grasp caused it to reopen. But that was the least of his worries, as soon as the feminine hand grabbed his shoulder, a blade was pressed against his neck, and a body was pressed against his back, a _feminine_ body.

"Who are you?" the voice that snarled was just as feminine as the body pressed against his back. Her voice was like music to his ears.

"I'm the one who saved you from Nightmare, and the one who tended to your wounds." Link answered. His voice had the same effect on her. Only his was gentle and quiet.

"What else did you do to me?" She demanded. Link remained silent for a moment until he got what she was referring to. He blushed slightly at the thought but mentally shook it off and slapped himself.

"I cleaned your suit and patched the tears in it while you were resting, now, would you kindly tell me your name, Lady Ninja?" Link replied in a gentle, soothing, and quiet voice.

The woman was convinced by his tone of voice, but instead of releasing him, she whirled him around and kept the blade on his neck; he stared at her with eyes that were an angelic blue, filled with innocence. He was young, that much was obvious. She was an inch taller than he was. She stared into his eyes, looking for signs of a lie. Finding none, she slowly released him; she had the cape wrapped around her to cover herself. As soon as she had gave him enough room, Link moved, he grabbed her, whirled her around, and forced her own blade to her neck and made her kneel so as to prevent from getting kicked. Her eyes widened and she cursed in Japanese as he removed her sword from her grasp. She thought furiously for a way to counter, but the position he had forced her into immobilized her.

As she began to comprehend what he would do, Link kept her hands bound as he lifted her up and carried her to the fire, he reached into his pouch and pulled out an animal skin that he planned on using to sleep on. Instead of whatever was running through her head of what her 'captor' had planned for her, his grip softened to a gentle touch as he placed her down on the skins and released her. He then took his cape from her, leaving her bare, she blushed and looked away from him in shame while covering herself with her hands; he ignored her expression and gently placed his cape over her like before without looking to her like some perverted prowler. He was better than that, and often had the pleasure of killing people who had tried to 'attack' young beautiful women. She blinked and looked up at him, surprised.

His face was still emotionless, and his eyes were gentle, she felt herself begin to fall into those endless seas. She feared she would be unable to escape them, so she looked away, even though his gaze was on the fire as he sat with his back to her.

"Taki." She said simply, Link looked at her over his shoulder and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"My name is Taki." She said. Link nodded.

"Link." He replied.

"Get some rest Taki, I could see the pain you were in while you searched my eyes." He commanded softly. She blinked, '_He is different. I've never met a man like him before, except Toki_.' She thought then noticed the blood on her hand, she checked herself; it wasn't hers. Her eyes widened as she figured it out, she was confirmed when she seen Link holding his left shoulder, eyes closed, and his hands covered in blood. He moved to lie down on the stone ground, still not facing her, unaware of her moving to his side.

"You're injured." She stated bluntly.

"Urgh, yes I am, but it was fine moments ago." Link answered in a voice with a slight hint of pain. Taki felt guilt rise in her chest, she was the reason he was bleeding again. '_He saved me then I attack him? What is wrong with me? I have been alone for too long…_' she scolded herself. Link's eyes were still closed as she overlooked his shoulder then noticed his bandaged side. She scowled, '_Nightmare_…' she growled mentally.

She looked for her sack; it was nowhere to be found.

"Link?" She said quietly.

"Yes?" he answered just as quietly.

"Where's my sack? Did you pick it up?" she asked. Link reached into his pouch, Taki's eyes widened as he stuck his bloodied right hand up to his elbow in the hand-sized pouch, when his hand began to leave the pouch, he was holding Taki's sack. He held it up to her without opening his eyes. In truth, he kept his gaze elsewhere because of her lack of clothing. Fearing he would invade her personal space if he saw anything, explicit, for lack of a better word.

Taki gasped but grabbed her sack and checked it; everything was still there, Soul Edge shards, food, and herbs for healing and other things for treating injuries.

"How did…How can…It's just not possible!" she said quietly at a loss of words. Link chuckled.

"My pouch is enchanted, I can carry anything in it, and as many of whatever I want. It's a gift that I had for as long as I can remember, but that is not important. I did not go through your personal belongings, despite the shards you carry. So everything should be there." Link explained quietly.

Taki narrowed her eyes when she saw his ears, and the mention of the shards.

"What are you? And how did you know of the shards?" she asked a little more harshly than she intended.

"I'm Hylian, I am not from this realm, I came to destroy Soul Edge, it threatens my world." He explained quietly, ignoring her tone of voice. Taki's face softened, even though he didn't see it.

"I am sorry for snapping at you, Link. I was just being cautious; I've already had to fight most of those I cross about that damned sword." Taki explained.

"Indeed, rest assure, I do not intend on fighting anyone I don't have to, I won't kill unless absolutely necessary. And I won't attack anyone injured either, especially if I am injured as well." Link explained and Taki nodded as she started to tend to his wounded shoulder. After cleansing it of any infection, she wrapped it up and pulled the Tunic sleeve over the bandage. She then lied down beside him, there was something about the Hylian made her feel safe and secured. He even cared about her, if he didn't she would probably be dead by now. She owed her life to him.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"What are you apologizing for?" He inquired curiously.

"For saving me." She responded. Link was silent for a moment, and then spoke in an equally hushed voice.

"You're welcome." He replied.

They slowly drifted into sleep, together, huddled close to keep the biting winter air from stealing what little warmth they possessed. As the night waved on, the first snows began to fall.

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed this!


	2. We're the same

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zelda or Soul Calibur.

**We're the same**

Taki awoke the next morning; she shivered as she felt the cold winter air against her cheeks. She opened her eyes and pulled Link's cape around her tighter and noticed Link was gone. She began to worry; she saw some of his things still in the cave. She scanned the area and saw no sign of his presence in the cave, and to make matters worse, she did not feel him anywhere nearby. He simply wasn't here.

Taki was in too much pain to go out; her ribs and shoulder had begun to hurt again. She could not travel without aid, so she was stuck at the cave until she healed properly. The thought of that made her groan, and then she thought of something she feared was true. '_What if he left me here? What if he just saw me as a burden, an obstacle in the way of his mission, and instead of staying to help me, he just left me to fend for myself_?'

Taki was used to this sort of thing; she was alone ever since Toki had gone mad, ever since she was driven from her only home, forced into the wild to fight for her life. But for some reason, it hurt to think that Link would do that to her. It didn't matter if others had done this to her, she often opted to be alone, it didn't matter to her before, but for some reason, it all mattered when it came to Link. She wasn't sure why, but it was true.

She felt a tear escape her eye but she quickly wiped it away, '_No! He wouldn't do this to me_!' She sat down and decided to wait for him; maybe he just went to grab a few things. She scolded herself for jumping to conclusions like that; it went against her nature to do so. It was what had often been the end of others.

Hours passed, and the only thing she did in the time period was put more firewood in the fire to keep it alive. She was beginning to believe that he had truly left. As the thought invaded her mind and forced her to think of the possibility, tears made their way down her cheeks, and she began to weep softly.

Link was out fishing for a couple of hours so as to get some food for himself and Taki. He had caught some bass and was getting ready to head back. He was sure that Taki was awake by now; he wondered how she was feeling this morning. '_Hope she isn't in anymore pain. The way her shoulder was dislocated and her ribs being broken the way they were, I would surely feel it in the morning_.' He mused. He pulled his fishing pole he made back in Hyrule (**A/N**: this is OOT Link, not TP Link, this takes place during the Hero of Time's life, not the Hero of Twilight's, that's a good millennia later in Hyrule's time line).

With his catch of the day in a basket, he walked back to the cave to find a very unhappy Taki crying quietly. She was holding her legs and had her face buried in her knees.

"Why…Why him…?" she asked quietly to no one in particular. Link became instantly worried and furious. Though he didn't know why, he barely knew her.

"Taki? What is it? What happened?" Link asked worriedly. Taki looked up to him with a surprised expression.

"Link? Link!" She then threw herself at him. Link gasped as he was tackled to the ground '_what in Din's name is going on?_' he exclaimed to himself in his head. Taki was holding him tightly and sobbing silently into his neck and snuggling closer to him; her mind wasn't processing exactly what she was doing. All she knew was that she didn't want him to leave her alone. Link was beyond confused and blushing as red as an apple.

"Shhhh…It's alright Taki, I'm here." Link tried to comfort her. She calmed down enough to stop the tears.

"Taki, what happened? What's wrong?" Link asked her again. She blinked but then realized exactly what happened. Now she was blushing. She quickly let go of Link and stood up, despite what she now knew and tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"I…I…I-I was worried…I thought you left me here to die… I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about this, it's happened before, but it's different this time…I'm sorry." she explained and apologized with part of the truth, not having come up with a common sense based excuse. Link blinked then looked at the basket he had.

"Uh, heh, I was out fishing… I wasn't going to leave you. I wouldn't do anything of the sort, Taki, not while you are injured like this." Link explained, Taki blushed redder. She hadn't ever been this embarrassed before in her life.

"Oh." She said with a nervous chuckle. Link got up and grabbed the basket. He skinned the fish and cooked them that night as Taki reclaimed her suit and handed Link back his cape. They didn't speak to each other the rest of the night, being too embarrassed with the earlier events. When the time to go to sleep came, they huddled together for warmth and avoided each other's gaze. As sleep took them, Taki wrapped her hands around him, being the first to fall asleep. She held him tightly as his warmth kept her comfortable. Link used his cape as a sort of blanket, it was thick enough for this type of weather and large enough for maybe three people to fit under. After securing the cape to his fancy, he wrapped his hands around her to share the warmth. Then he fell asleep, with the whistle of the wind lulling him to dreamland.

As Taki awoke in the morning, she noticed that Link had yet to awaken. So, for the sake of her need to keep warm, she let him go to throw more firewood on the fire and then made sure it stayed lit. Finishing this, she walked silently back over to the hylian and resumed her position with her arms wrapped around his neck, her head on his shoulders and her eyes on the flames. Normally, she wouldn't admit others this close to her in proximity, but Link was different.

She slowly drifted into deep thought as she began to wonder about Link's past. He sure did not speak much of it. Come to think of it, he didn't speak much at all. She wondered why was that. Was he trying to avoid a memory? Or his past all together. She would have to get him to talk later, for now, she snuggled closer to him and sighed. He shifted restlessly in his sleep. His head tilted to her, now resting it against her head.

Taki smiled. He was so innocent. So young, yet he possessed wisdom beyond his years and he had to be powerful if he could drive off the likes of Nightmare, and only receive a gash to mark his skirmish with that soul-consuming demon.

As Taki wondered about him, she noticed a strange triangular mark on his left hand. It was 3 triangles put together to form a larger triangle. '_Strange, there is something about that mark, it feels pure, holy, and god-like. Why is that_?' before she could think further on this, Link shifted again. He groaned softly, his eyes slowly opened. He looked around for a second, looking confused.

"What…Where…oh, that's right, now I remember…Damn, it was only a dream…I-" he spoke to himself but Taki interrupted him.

"What dream?" her sudden interruption caused him to jump slightly as he gasped. His hand shot to his heart, he was now trying to control his breathing. Taki giggled endlessly at his reaction.

"Nayru, Farore, and Din! Don't DO That Taki! I almost had a heart attack!" he exclaimed. She scoffed.

"How old are you, Link?" she asked, changing the subject. Link blinked but shook off his surprise at the sudden question.

"Seventeen, why?" he responded. Now Taki blinked, but recovered just as quickly as he did.

"One, you're too young to have heart attacks, two, how is one so young as you managed to fight one such as Nightmare by yourself, and win?" she explained then asked.

"One, one can never be too young for something such as that if you scare someone hard enough, two, I have had my fair share of the battlefield since I was ten, and have been fighting since then, and most likely will keep fighting until I die." His response caused her to draw a blank. '_Since he was not but a mere child? Who, or what, could cause a child to take up the life of the sword at such an early age_?' she mused to herself.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Link said, reading her thoughts.

"And why not? You can't run from your past forever, Link." Taki scolded. Link looked at her with a hurt expression.

As soon as she realized she had hurt him, it was too late, he gathered his cape around him and had left the cave. She grew fearful again, thinking he was leaving, for good.

"Link, wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me!" She called to him.

"To get…more firewood." Came his response. She looked over to the firewood, they had plenty. She moved to follow him, but remembered his words from the previous day, and so decided to give him some room.

Link walked deeper into the woods, thinking about what Taki had said. '_How could she know the pain I had to endure for _her? _She wouldn't understand what it is like to live the life I have been living_…_Oh, Zelda, why? Why don't you see me more than a friend_? _Haven't I earned your love_?' he questioned in his head. He eventually stopped in front of a rock, he sat down and pulled out a beautiful Ocarina and began to play a soft tune. As he played, he remembered the times he spent with the princess, his quest to awaken the sages, his journeys through time, and seasons, his mission in Termina, Leading Hyrule's armies into battle against neighboring kingdoms who had become overly confident in their power to attempt to take Hyrule for themselves.

Taki sat by the fire, contemplating her current situation. She had just hurt her first friend, besides the Athenian maiden, Sophitia, Link was the only other person she had spent this much time with. For a long time, since Soul Edge ruined her life with her surrogate father, Toki, Taki had been left alone. No one would take a renegade ninja in, especially when she was being hunted by her ex-clansmen. She couldn't turn to Sophitia for help, she was thousands of miles away for all she knew and had a family to think about, so Link was the only other person she had left, she couldn't lose him. She hated being alone, hated having no one to talk to, to share her feelings with, to care for her.

She knew Link had a rough life, like her. She was an orphan, took in by complete strangers when she was very young. She grew up, believing she was something she was not, until the truth was revealed. Oh, the shock she endured, then the depression, and now, loneliness. Until he came.

Taki finally had enough, she decided she was going out to find Link and apologize to him. She looked outside, but she didn't see him anywhere. Then she heard it, a tune, from a flute of some kind. The melody was beautiful, serene, and calming. '_That has to be him_.' She figured. The music was coming from the west, she didn't take her weapons with her, she wouldn't need them and she wasn't going far. Or so she thought.

As Taki walked towards the sound of the melody, six Fu-Ma ninja assassins dropped into a circle around her and drew their blades.

"Fu-Ma no Taki, you are under arrest for treason against Master Toki's orders and assaulting your superiors. Come quietly, or you will die." One of the ninja's demanded sternly.

"You can try, just like the others." Taki responded just as sternly, shooting each ninja a hateful glare. The melody changed, more upbeat now. As soon as it was done the day changed to night.

"Damn it all!" Link shouted when he realized he played the Sun's Song too loud.

"W-what the? Its evening! What magic is this!" One of the ninjas exclaimed.

"Who was that?" Another of the ninja's asked. The others looked into the surrounding forest.

"Go, find him and bring him here." The leader commanded to two others, they nodded and ran off.

"Take her." The leader commanded the other three, they began to close in on her, she stood ready, despite her wounds, she would fight if she must.

The sound of surprised shouts and steel meeting steel echoed through the forest from where the other two took off towards Link.

Link came into view, carrying the two ninjas by the neck. As soon as he had everyone's attention, he threw the two towards their leader. They landed painfully on their backs and took their time to stand.

"I believe these two are under you." Link spoke calmly, quietly, but venomously.

"They are, now who are you?" The leader asked.

"Link, Champion of Farore." Link spoke.

"Farore? Who is that?" The leader asked.

"You don't need to know. Release her." Link ordered.

"No, she is a wanted fugitive. Step aside, this doesn't concern you. Refuse, and she dies, and so do you." The elder one warned. Next thing he knows, he is on the ground with a blade in his gut. The other five shouted in surprise as their leader fell so quickly, and they didn't even see the Hylian Warrior move. Before they could do anything, Link threw a Deku nut on the ground while covering his eyes, the others, including Taki, was blinded temporarily. She felt strong arms wrap around her as she was lifted up and who ever had her was running swiftly away. She tried to fight but the voice of Link was spoken in her ears and she realized who she was being carried by.

"Calm down Taki, it's just me." Link spoke as gently as he ran. No sooner than 15 seconds, he was in the cave, Taki's sight began to return.

"What was that?" She asked, Link looked at her confused before he realized what she was asking about.

"A Deku nut, they are seeds that emit a very bright flash when thrown to the ground. They are common in my world." Link spoke. Taki began to think about some questions she wanted to ask him, but before she could, Link asked her a question of his own.

"Why were those ninjas after you?" Link asked, Taki looked him in the eye and sighed. '_He is different alright, instead of demanding payment for rescuing me like others have done, he asked why they were after me, maybe if I reveal my past to him, he'll open up_.' She mused.

"They were from the Fu-Ma clan, my clan. Because of Soul Edge, my adoptive father had gone mad, one of our precious items, Mekki-Maru was tainted by Soul Edge. He wanted it, but one of the other Masters got to it first, they took it so he couldn't use it to find Soul Edge. Master Toki sent me to retrieve the sword from the man who was like an uncle to me and kill him and his daughter. I got the sword, but I refused to kill him. When I returned, I told Master Toki that they eluded me. He scolded me for it and pretended not to know, but he did. He sent his ninjas to capture me and bring me in, so I ran, I haven't been home since then. And with Mekki-Maru, and the other, Rekki-Maru, I began hunting Demons, until Soul Edge decided to return, I have been hunting it ever since." Taki explained. Then continued when she saw Link was listening intently.

"I was orphaned when I was real young, my parents were killed, and it was Toki who found me. He raised me as a daughter, and taught me everything he could, I was his most prized possession and he cherished me dearly. When I was 15, he told me the truth. I had always seen Master Toki as my father, but when he revealed that I was orphaned, I was devastated. I slipped into depression, and it was he who pulled me out of my pit of despair. We lived like an actual family, until Soul Edge corrupted him." She finished. Link was surprised and shocked. Her situation was so much like his.

"I am so sorry Taki." He said quietly, she smiled sadly at him.

"You don't have to apologize, I wanted to tell you. I just hope you would tell me your past now that you know mine." Link considered this, '_Should I? I owe her this much, she did tell me her past…I don't see the harm in her knowing…_' He considered.

"Very well. Listen closely, there will be things that you will not fully understand about me, but it is to be expected. I'll tell you everything, after all, you did tell me what one wouldn't normally tell others you don't trust." He informed her and she nodded. She felt as giddy as a school girl, he was finally opening up his heart to her!

Link told her all about his past, his similar situation of his early childhood differing only on the fact he was told of his true heritage when he was, technically, still 10. He told her of his quests, his time traveling experiences, his love of his life, which see secretly felt disappointed about. He spoke of Ganondorf, the great King of Evil, and the epic battle for Hyrule. She was amazed, and what surprised her even more, was the fact he did this at such a young age, and she believed him, even if she didn't want to.

When Link was done, Taki told him of her past hunts against demons notoriously known in Japan. She even told him of her battle against Cervantes De Leon, and how she met and saved the Athenian warrior maiden, Sophitia. Link spoke some of his experience in Athens, he had met Sophitia and her sister, Cassandra. They exchanged stories on their cultures and tactical strategies and tips on survival, sealing with injuries and using the proper herbs for the proper situation.

Taki smiled inwardly, she had finally found someone to talk to. Link felt the same. He then chuckled at the sudden realization that struck him. Taki looked at him confused.

"What's so funny? Was it something I said?" she asked curiously.

"No, no. It's just…we're the same." He answered chuckling.

"How do you figure that?" she asked skeptically, yet happily because this was another chance to share her opinion with him.

"We grew up under the same conditions, we were forced to take paths in our lives we didn't expect to be taking, we are both warriors, and we have both got experiences on the life of the sword. We're like inner twins." Link explained, Taki couldn't believe it, he was right. They were so much like each other, and she didn't realize it until now.

"Um, Link?" Taki began uncertainly.

"Yes, Taki?" he answered gently, as if egging her on to say what she is feeling.

"Thank you, for saving my neck. Again." She said. Link chuckled.

"But of course, that's what friends are for, eh?" he responded. She lit up like a sunrise in the morning.

"Y-you think of me as a friend?" She asked '_Why am I stuttering? Ah, that's why. Focus Taki, this is why he has to save you each time, you're not focusing, Toki would scoff at me if he saw me now_…' she scolded herself. Link looked at her questionably.

"Yes, Taki, I consider you as a friend. We are stuck here together, better friends than enemies, hm?" he questioned.

"Yes. It's just been so long since I had someone who shared my ideals, someone I could speak to and relate to. I am happy that I met you Link. The only other person who is willing to talk to me as an equal is Sophitia, but she isn't exactly the same as you." She muttered the last part, but Link caught it and gave a good natured laugh.

"Ha! I am glad I met you too, after Navi, my fairy, left, I've been alone for most of the time I have been on the road. It feels good to meet one like yourself." He responded. Then brought out his Ocarina and looked intently at it.

"Is that…?" Taki began.

"Yes, this is the Ocarina of Time I spoke of." Link finished.

"Um, can you play it? For me? I just want to hear it, whatever you played earlier was nice tune." She requested. Link smiled at her.

"I can do that…" he said quietly, causing her to blush, Link just shook his head at her. He brought the elegant instrument to his lips and began to play every song he knew. Taki listened intently, completely mesmerized by the song, enveloped in the magic that flowed from the tunes. It was a song of time, a slow sad tune that was beautiful in of itself. When she felt the strings of sleep pull, she crawled over to Link and lay next to him, her body pressed against his, her head on his shoulder, her face in his neck, and her arms around his waist. Her actions caused Link to miss a tune in the Song of Time, and he blushed very visibly, Taki saw this and smiled mischievously at him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, he blushed harder and gulped nervously. She giggled softly at his reaction, then buried her face in his neck, sighing softly, then she whispered good night to him, he responded by nodding to her as he continued to play until she fell to sleep.

**A/N**: well, that's that! Taki can be very naughty at times, heh. well, then, hope you enjoyed this, cheers!


	3. My Angel

**My Angel**

Link awoke the next morning, the Ocarina still in his hand. Taki had not awoken yet, so Link let go of her as gently as he could and removed his hands from her, so that he could make breakfast.

They would have to get moving soon. Link knew that if he was to get Taki to agree with him, He may have to carry her, at least until he got a horse.

Taki groaned as she awoke to the smell of breakfast. Link was stirring a pot of chicken soup as he added some herbs when she noticed him. He looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled in greeting, she smiled back.

"hey…" he greeted quietly.

"Good morning, Link. Sleep well?" she asked.

"That was the best sleep I had in years." he replied politely. She blushed at that.

"So, what are you cooking?" she asked, trying to force her blush down. Link handed her a bowl of the soup he was prepping. She inhaled it's scent deeply, it seemed to ward of the cold and warm her soul.

"Ah, chicken soup. Just what I needed…" she said blissfully as she began to devour it slowly. Link grabbed his own bowl and joined her.

They sat in silence, Link trying to plan ahead as Taki ate her soup. Finally Link had decided he should tell Taki what he was thinking.

"Taki, do you think you can move? Nightmare is still out there, and I don't think I can bear to see another village massacred again, so I was hoping you would be able to travel with me. If you are feeling up to it, that is…" Link explained somewhat shyly. Taki thought for a moment, considering how much she had recovered. Believing she can do it, if there were a way to move her, she was willing to leave.

"I think I can travel again. I not in as much pain now, but I haven't completely healed. If you can find some way to carry me, until I heal, then I agree with leaving now." she responded.

"You won't mind if I have to carry you around, would you?" he asked cautiously. Taki grinned.

"No, as long as you don't touch my ribs, then I accept being carried." she said smiling reassuringly. Link sighed in relief.

"Very well then, finish up while I get our stuff packed. Do you want something to use for warmth? That outfit doesn't look like it was made for this weather…" Link offered, Taki shook her head at that.

"No, I'll use your body warmth to keep me warm." she said. Link blushed brightly, Taki tried to stifled a giggle, but didn't succeed all to well.

***Later that night***

Link had been carrying a sleeping Taki through the night of the woods looking for a town. He briefly considered stopping and setting up camp, but the images of the destroyed town popped up in his head. He fought back his own weariness and kept marching as Taki slept soundly in his arms. She was surprisingly light, and though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad he was carrying her. He was glad she was in his arms, as comfortable as she can be. Her head rested on his left shoulder, her breath tickled his neck, and her arms in her lap. She was definitely beautiful, an angel on earth.

Link frowned.

'_What am I thinking? Haven't I learned my lesson yet? I can't think like that about her! What happened with Zelda? Damn, she'd probably scoff at me if she knew what I was thinking…_' he scolded himself, his eyes narrowed in a serious expression.

As the night waned on, Link continued to march relentlessly. Taki was sound asleep, Link doubted she would be awakened. He knew she needed this rest, so he decided she would get it. Although, as Link continued to march, with his friend in his arms, his thoughts continued to revert to her. He tried desperately to push them out, but they stood their ground. He kept stealing glances at her peaceful face, and because of this, he nearly tripped.

The sudden motion caused Taki to stir in her sleep. She blinked the grogginess from her eyes and looked up to see Link with an apologetic look on his handsome face.

"You alright? You look tired." she asked him as a cold breeze blew snow off his shoulders. Link nodded in response.

"I'm fine, I just didn't see that rock, forgive me for waking you, I really didn't want to. You seemed so peaceful." Link replied in a shy, quiet tone. Taki felt amused at his shyness but also felt flushed at how he described the way she looked whilst asleep.

She took the time to notice the small things about him, his handsome face, his golden hair, those gentle eyes and soft lips. Oh, how she wanted to kiss them.

'_Wait, kiss them? Wow, that was an unexpected thought. Although, they do seem tempting…_' She mused. Images of Link in her arms, speaking sweet things in her ears, and gently brushing his lips on hers in soft kisses entered her mind. Despite how she felt about those ideas, she couldn't help but entertain herself with them. She blushed, but Link didn't notice, much to her relief.

She remained awake as Link marched ahead tirelessly, seemingly unaffected by his lack of sleep. The woods, slightly covered in light snow held a soft, elegant glow provided by the light of the full moon. It was definitely a blissful sight as the life slept undisturbed by their presence. Taki found out the more that she watched Link, the more her heart beat faster. Link took notice of her hearts quickened rate and looked at her concerned.

"Is everything alright, Taki? Your heart is beating faster…" Link asked gently, Taki shook her head. Link stopped and knelt down so she rested on his knees and placed a caring hand on her heart. Taki panicked inwardly and placed her hand on his to remove it. As soon as her hand made contact, so did their eyes. A Warm feeling grew in them both as they stared deeply into each others soul. Taki finally looked away and so did Link when he realized what they were doing.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." she replied with forced calmness as she tried to regain her composure, Link turned his eyes back to the ground as he continued his march, eventually, they closed. Taki's own eyes widened at that.

"Link? Are you awake?" she asked nudging him.

"I am just resting my eyes Taki, don't worry about me, you should go back to sleep. You need it more than I do." he said softly.

'_He cares about others more than he cares about himself…_' Taki noted mentally.

"Link, lets stop for the night." Taki said. Link stopped his march and opened his eyes to gaze at her. Taki held his gaze for a few minutes before Link released a loud, tired sigh. He walked over to an old willow tree, the branches and leaves touched the ground, the tree was definitely old, the inside was free of snow as well. The branches and vines acted as a barrier from the cold winter snows.

Link pulled off his cape and wrapped it around Taki as he set her down against the trunk of the willow.

"I shall take first watch, go to sleep Taki." Link explained quietly.

"No, I will take first watch. You need to keep your strength Link." Taki argued, Link shook his head.

"No, you are injured, you need the rest to heal." Link retorted softly, but Taki held her ground. Link walked over to her and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"_Spirits of the night…here my plea…Bring this restless soul to the realm of dreams_…" Link chanted, Taki's eyelids grew heavy. She tried to fight it, but was loosing rapidly.

"Damn it, Link…Why…" was all she got out as she fell into a deep sleep. Link smiled as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek. Link's voice reached her, even in the netherworld her spirit had entered to begin it's trek until dawn.

"Because…I care for you…Goodnight, Taki…" And with that statement, he got up and left quietly into the woods.

Drawing his sword, Link stepped into the clearing. When he stopped, he drove his sword into the ground, holding the hilt tightly as he listened to the metallic ring of the blade. He stood there for a long time, waiting. watching.

When sleep came to seduce him, he reached into his pack and pulled out a mask of sorts. It had a net-like design, with two wide red-eyes and a mouth, the metal net was black in color. The All-Night Mask. He acquired this unique mask during the Three-Day Crusade in Termina, the mask was enchanted to ward off sleep, allowing one to remain awake as long as they wore it, originally meant to be a torture device as the wearer's mind is held by insomnia.

The snows continued to fall around him and on him, the sounds of the wind blowing through the evergreens, carrying the scent of the forest to his nostrils made him smile ever so slightly. The cold had him feeling at peace, the night was his domain. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the cold air, filling his lungs with the frost of winter.

As the hours passed, the Hero of Time kept watch. He never intended on letting Taki take watch, not while she was recovering still. He felt guilty that he had asked her to accompany him in his hunt to find Nightmare, her still being in pain, despite how most of her ribs have healed completely and her arms isn't as sore as it was before, nor as swollen.

'_Perhaps I should leave her at the next town we cross, provided it isn't destroyed that is…_' He thought to himself. As soon as he thought that, the image of Taki with tears in her eyes came flooding back to him. The oath he swore hit him so hard he gasped for breath and shot open his eyes, wide with the realization of what he was thinking.

'_How could I? I swore to not leave her side!_' he scolded himself. He now felt an overwhelming urge to see her safe, so he pulled his sword out of the ground and walked quietly back to Taki. She lay where he left her, untouched by the wild. He sighed as he saw her unharmed.

'_So peaceful…so beautiful…my Angel…_' he thought dreamily.

The sun was coming up, she would awaken soon. Considering he had not awoken her and rested himself, she would probably be upset. At least she would be in better condition than he was.

To him…that was all that mattered now.

**A/N**: …*wipes a tear away* man, this story is turning out to be my favorite of the five I have written so far…Until next time, R&R Please!


	4. Revelations

**Revelations**

To say the scolding he got for his actions was terrible, would be an understatement to the actual facts. Needless to say, Taki was beyond furious with Link for forcing her unto the Realm of Dreams. She was constantly ranting about how he was going to get himself killed if he didn't rest soon as he held her in his arms while still searching. It was noon, the sun sat glaring on them making their eyes hurt should they glance at the snow below them.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked venomously, Link nodded, eyes closed, face unreadable.

Taki sighed, he looked so tired but he seemed to still posses enough strength to march endlessly with a wounded ninja in his arms while listening to her scolding.

That was a feat in-of-itself.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked for the third time today. Taki smiled, his worry for her made her feel as if she had butterflies in her stomach, her spirit was happy when he showed care and worry for her.

"I'm feeling better Link. I'm just worried about you, why are you doing this?" She responded. Link let out a cold heavy breath as he responded in his monotone voice.

"I've had to get used to going days without food or water and still be able to fight. This is no different, I just don't want to let Nightmare destroy another village. Before you say 'Your only helping him by destroying yourself', I am confident that once we DO catch up to him, you will be fully restored and can easily defeat him." Link explained. Taki glanced at him with surprise.

Link ignored her look as he kept his pace. There was a river nearby, Link's Hylian ears caught sound of the running water.

He glanced at Taki's bandages and saw them slightly stained, grumbling incoherently, he changed direction towards the stream.

"Where are we going?" Taki asked surprised by the sudden change of direction.

"Your wounds have re-opened when you were yelling at me. I am taking us to a nearby stream to clean you up." he replied.

Another gentle breeze blew by, ruffling Link's hair. The scent of the cold forest caused him to smile as he did the previous night. Taki looked on in awe at him, the sun gave him a sort of glow that made him look angelic. The noise of the tree's being moved by the breeze caused Link to slow down slightly. He enjoyed the forest, especially during winter. The sights were always lovely in his opinion. As he was enjoying the sounds and scents of the tree's and wildlife, Taki steered in his grasp. He caught sight of her staring rather…longingly?

'…_uhhh, why is she staring at me_…?' Link thought. She didn't seem to know she had been caught.

"Is something wrong, Taki?" He asked gently. Taki blushed furiously and averted her gaze from the Hylian Warrior.

"I'm sorry, you just look…elegant. This environment seems to suit you." She said, covering herself up. Link looked at her rather skeptically and caught the blush on her face.

"Your flushed." he stated bluntly. She only got redder.

"…uh, heh, probably the cold." she lied shyly. Link placed a warm hand on her cheek, she shivered involuntarily at his touch, remembering the surge of emotions that hit her last night when there hands met. She felt free, as if she hadn't a care in the world as long as she was with him.

"Your lying." he stated, again bluntly. Never being one to 'whack around the bush' as the saying went. Always to the point.

She sighed in defeat.

"You'd probably laugh if you knew." She replied quietly. Link looked at her tiredly. And sighed heavily, his breath tickling her skin, oh how she loved this sensation.

Taki…Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He replied looking forward. He had arrived at the stream he was heading for and placed her down as gently as he could and began to remove her bandages.

"Well…I've only known you for a few days now. How would I know?" she replied. Link looked at her with a hurt expression in his eyes, though it vanished before she could express confusion.

"True, but have I earned your distrust in that short time? Have I given you a reason, hm?" he asked softly. His eyes mirrored his voice. Soft and gentle, yet deep and hard all the same. She stared at his eyes, they seemed to encourage her to speak what was troubling her. She finally gave in with a exhale.

"Lets just say, that I am growing attached to you…" she said, expecting him to laugh at her. Instead, his eyes softened even more if it was possible.

"And what is so bad about that, I wonder?" he inquired. Taki gave him an exasperated look.

"Link…Ninjas are suppose to suppress their emotions. If we don't, we become unfocused, and weak." She replied sadly. Link put on a slight, sad smile.

"Taki, if you choose to will your heart away, you will loose it forever. Look at me for an example. When Zelda and I joined that fighting tournament, I had been fiercely 'attached' to her, and when she fell for a fellow Swordsman and Prince, I was so heart broken that I became bitter and cold. I shunned others from my presence and would not speak nor care for anyone. I sought solitude more then usually. I remained like that until I met…someone else… Accept this advice, if you don't listen to your heart, to what your soul speaks of…you will get hurt…" he warned.

Taki just sat there. As this all registered, she felt sympathy rise in immense amounts withinn her spirit. That 'light' that was somehow related to him, swelled up to a blindingly flare of intensity within her person.

As her emotions became almost unrestrained, Link looked back to her wounds and noted mentally that they seemed to be healing rather nicely. He removed her suit while glancing at her for permission, receiving a nod in turn, and tenderly began to clean her cuts. Ignoring any blush creeping into his cheeks and the one burning fiercely on her angelic face, he placed her suit back on and wrapped his cape around her for warmth.

As she watched him work, she realized something.

She was in-love.

As much as she wanted to, she could not deny it. His tender touch, gentle voice and caring eyes had swept her away. She found it an inescapable fact. As happy as she was with the sudden realization, she also felt horrified. What if he didn't return her feelings? What if he only saw her as a friend, and nothing more? She pondered this for a few minutes as he gathered fresh water into a few canteens and splashed some of the water onto his face to wear off the weariness.

'_No! as long as he is my friend, then it doesn't matter…as long as he is there for me, I don't care if he doesn't feel the same…_' she shouted mentally. Even though she was satisfied with this conclusion, she couldn't help but feel a bit of pain in her heart at the thought of not being able to share her love with him.

Link felt the pain in her and glanced quizzically at her, as if to ask 'what's wrong?'

She thought it would be better change the subject.

"Um, Link? Who was it that helped you with your pain?" she asked. Link continued to gaze at her, regarding her with an almost loving look. He smiled slightly, a sad, small smile.

"Why do you ask?" He answered.

"I was just curious. I rather have something to talk about except this ghastly silence." she lied. She actually preferred it quiet, although she found it rather enjoyable to listen to the sound of his gentle, deep voice.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. She nodded in response, Link seemed to consider something, although what, she wasn't certain of.

"I met her days ago, she was the most beautiful women I had ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes on. She had raven black hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and clad in a red skin-tight suit. I believe this mysterious woman has captured my heart, although I am not certain she is willing to return her own." he replied, the last sentence had a tone of amusement. Right after he described her, her jaw dropped and nearly hit the snow under their feet.

Taki sat there in stunned silence. She was jumping with joy mentally. This new revelation was something she never expected, she was expecting to be heart broken, but no. He was in-love with her.

Link wrapped his arms around her, still being gentle and tender to the touch, and lifted her up and held her in his arms almost as if she was a child. She stared wide eyed at him and he regarded her with an affectionate gaze, as if waiting for her approval. She started to move in slowly, and he followed suite. Eventually, their lips met and locked, their eyes shut gently, their souls burned with blissful content as they shared their first kiss. It was a kiss filled with love and care, the type of thing one would say they will stay that way forever. But alas, they had to break for air.

As they caught their selves, Taki slumped in his grasp, the heat that she was feeling was sensational. The love he radiated was immensurable, and she wanted to relish it and enjoy it for as long as she could. Her eyes remained closed, and Link gazed at her with a small smile on his face.

He tightened his cape around her, breaking her from the blissfulness she was enjoying, and stood. Resuming his steady march, he contemplated his new found happiness. The pain in his heart began to wither away, replaced with warmth, melting his cold sternness.

Taki felt as if she had died and gone to heaven, the feelings she felt, she never wanted them to leave. Now she no longer feared being weak and allowed her emotions to run freely within her, her mind set on one thing, Link.

He was her knight in shining armor, her savior from the darkness, the one who stood by her side in the cold of the night and offered his warmth, rest and life to her. He gave her an un-ending love, a sense of protection and caring swirled in the air around him. She had found the love of her life.

As long as she had him, She needed nothing more.

**A/N**: Yep, this is truly and officially, my new favorite story. It seems that as I write about this couple while listening to 'Beowulf and Grendel 2005 credits' soundtrack repeatedly (really recommend this soundtrack!) allows me to tap into my fantasies and allow my imagination to flow freely. Wow, now I need to learn how to do that for Legend of Link and another story I want to write! :P

Special thanks goes out to all me loyal reviewers:

**Onewingedheron53**: As always, I appreciate your reviews and am glad you took interest in my stories, Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this!

**Chm01**: Yeah, hopefully Taki is back in character, as I have mentioned before in 'Gift of Life' I have only ever played SCII for GC, everything else I know is based loosely on their profiles and the fictions I read. Thanks for reading mate!

**BlackXII**: I am really glad you enjoyed my fictions thus far! Stay tuned, lad!

**Warrior of Six Blades**: I agree, Taki and Link do make an excellent couple, they share very few differences and are alike in a lot of ways, glad you like!

Stay tuned everyone, last chapter (maybe) is next on the line for this story! R&R!


	5. Legends Never Die

**A/N**: XD i am sooo Evil XD just read ahead and find out what i mean! :p sorry for the delay mates. I kept getting ideas on other stories and could not 'banish' them until I wrote them and posted them up. This is the Chapter we have all been waiting for, (including me, lol). Enjoy and R&R, mateys!

**Legends Never Die**

It has been two days since Taki and Link admitted they loved each other, Taki had recovered fully to convince Link he no longer needed to carry her. She trudged ahead of him, this being her home country, she knew it best.

They were still tracking Nightmare, and judging by the remains of a caravan they had past by the day before, they were right on his tail.

Link looked up to Taki who seemed to be in deep thought at the moment. Link frowned, wondering what she was thinking.

"What is it?" he asked her, voice above a whisper. She glanced at him before sighing.

"...Nothing. I was just thinking..." she responded. Link raised his eyebrow at that but dropped the subject.

Link narrowed his eyes as he suddenly felt that they were being watched. His ears perked up at the sound of something in the wind, a warnng from the Spirits.

*_Beware...Hero...A servant of Evil...approaches..._* The sound of a thousand souls spoke.

Link's eyes widened at the sound of a blade cutting through the wind. He immediatly pushed Taki away and moved to draw his shield. As he spun around, he narily avoided being run through by Soul Edge.

"Impressive, elf. Good reflexes, I'll give you that." Nightmare's voice sounded.

The armored Knight pushed Link back with the demon sword and swung vertically at the Hero. Link sidestepped the swing and swirl-kicked Nightmare's feet then as Nightmare was still in the air, Link jumped up and kicked him again in the chest. As Link landed, Nightmare managed to stand back up as if he just didn't recieve the kicks, Link glared at this and growled. Nightmare returned the gesture.

Taki got up and drew her katanas then got into her position. Link did likewise, Master Sword and Hylian Shield in hand. Nightmare hefted Soul Edge at his side, the eye of the blade focused on Link.

Link charged forward, hate and malice burning in his eyes. He swung hard, catching the Azure Knight off-guard by the sudden assault. Nightmare managed to block the swing with his blade and backhand Link in the face, knocking the Hylian Guardian 6 feet away (**A/N**: hey that demonic arm of his has got to be strong! XD).

"Ugh!" Link landed on his sheath, which isn't very soft. Taki glanced at him worridly before attacking Nightmare head on. As Taki and Nightmare both parried and thrusted, blocked and side-stepped, Link managed to get back up and pull out his bow.

Taki was hit hard by Nightmare's sword, the blow knocked her blades from her arms, and she lost balance. The Azure Knight grabbed her by the neck and hefted her high up, before suddenly dropping her with a yelp of pain and an explosion of Light.

An arrow stuck out from Nightmare's demon hand, which he ripped out with a grunt and turned around to see Link with his bow in hand.

"Damn you Link! You'll pay for that!" he roared as he charged ahead at the Hylian. Link smirked and drew his sword again after throwing his bow off to the side and met Nightmare's charge with a charge of his own.

"Not before I kill you, Nightmare! You'll rot in hell before you kill me!" Link roared back as he and Nightmare struggled to push each other back with their blades. The Master Sword was shooting sparks of blue electric energy in all directions, while Soul Edge released its own red evil energy. Nightmare's glowing red eyes scanned Link for any signs of an opening. He suddenly got an idea that would promise his victory over the Hero.

Nightmare side-stepped and Link stumbled forward, his face held immense surprise by the sudden loss of force. Before he could contemplate what had happened, Nightmare grabbed him by his shoulder from behind, and lifted Link up. He swung but Link's sword saved him, the flat of the blade was pressed against his back. Nightmare growled and unleashed a draining spell on Link, the Hero roared painfully as he felt himself being scorched by Soul Edge's evil.

Nightmare flung Link to the side, he was sizziling and smoke rose up from him as he landed. Nightmare moved to end it but Taki came up and slashed at Soul Edge. The evil blade sreeched and Nightmare kicked her away. He charged forward as she recovered and glanced briefly at Link's injured form. She jumped back as Soul Edge cut the air she was standing a moment ago and Rounhouse kicked Nightmare in his visor, the Knight stumbled back and growled before throwing a punch at her which she effectivly evaded gracefully.

But she hadn't of counted on the rock behind her.

Taki fell to the ground and Nightmare laughed madly as he crushed her neck in his demon hand, she gasped as his palm hindered her breathing alot. She called out weakly to Link who was slowly rising, very painfully.

Nightmare chuckled darkly as he swung her against a tree and turned around just in time to be on the recieving end of the Hylian's fist. Nightmare stumbled back, feeling lightheaded as Link held his hand.

'_Gah! Bad idea, you idiot! He's wearing a helmet, stupid!_' Link scolded his self mentally.

"Damn..." he muttered exasperated (**A/N**: Like Hellboy :p). He looked over and saw Nightmare summoning two lizardmen and a Berserker to his side. Link growled with rage as the Knight sent the creatures his way.

Link swung weakly at the first, it easily blocked it and grabbed his arm, thrusting a raptilian fist into his gut and then throwing him to the other two. He was punched in the head with a shield, then a powerful kick from the Berserker busted his left side jaw. He stumbled back into Nightmare's reach who back handed him then shot him in the chest with a powerful beam from Soul Edge. Link flew back and landed next to Taki, right on his left side holding himself up with his left elbow. He spat out blood and looked at her. She stared wide-eyed at him, but she could not go near him, Nightmare tied her down to the tree as the minions attacked Link.

"I'll enjoy making you watch as we kill your friend, ninja." Nightmare declared with an evil laugh. Link took one last look at her before getting onto his left knee and glared weakly as he panted hard and oozed blood from his gashes and cuts. Nightmare looked at the injured Hero and smirked from underneath his visor in amusement.

"Did you really think you could defeat the wielder of Soul Edge? When I am done with you, how about I kill your ninja girl before you?" He asked. Link spat out more blood before taking his Master Sword in his right hand and pulling out a much longer Sword and holding it in his left.

"I'll never fail to protect her..." Link said, a look in his eye that told them he was offering no mercy and he asked for none in return.

He grunts as the Swords flare up in blue power and his irises disappear. His eyes begin to glow white.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" he roared as he suddenly shot up and attacked the four.

He grabbed the first lizardmen and tore it's arm off before driving his swords through it's neck, beheading it, then he dodged a thrust from the second rolling on it's back and slicing it wide-open, cracking the helm of the Berserker as he broke the arm of the second lizardmen, he grabbed at Nightmare and struck him hard in the head and kicking him in his back then flipping him to the ground. He moved over to the remaining lizard and grabbed it's shoulders, Knee kicked it then drove it to the ground, and placed his foot on it's back and ripped it's arms off.

He jumped back in time to avoid the axe of the Berserker. Link slashed the warrior in it's chest with the Biggoron Sword and pierced it's right shoulder with the Master Sword, forcing it to drop it's weapon. Link rolled on his side and jumped up, his foot on the Berserker's right shoulder, his left on it's back side. He reached down and grabbed it's head, and pulled hard. After a second he tore the skull off and threw it aside. He jumped off and grabbed the Berserker's shoulder, bringing it down with him.

"Piece of tin..." Link muttered and fell down on his knee, he looked to where Taki was bound but she wasn't there.

"Taki, where are you!" Link called out, he was suddenly lifted up, causing him to drop his swords in surprise.

Taki was rescued by the one person she never expected to see here. A woman in a revealing red suit, carrying a bewitched whip/sword that answered her commands, silver white hair, and icy baby-blue eyes.

Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine. Her old nemisis.

"What do you want, Ivy?" Taki asked venomously. Ivy raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Whe share a common goal. You should be thanking me. Had it not been for you, those demons would have killed you." she said as if it was the most obvious thing. Taki's jaw dropped.

"Link isn't a Demon! He was trying to rescue me! He's probably dead now, damn it, and I wasn't able to save him..." Taki started to break down, Link was pretty battered up the last time she saw him fighting.

Ivy paled.

"...Did you say...Link?" she asked. Taki glared at her but nodded. Ivy looked as if she had seen a ghost. Then, oddly enough, she started blushing. Taki looked confused.

"Blast!" was all that Ivy said before dashing out. Taki blinked but followed.

'_Does she know Link?_' she questioned mentally. She would get to the bottom of this.

Just as the two got in they were standing at the opposite side of the area that Link was fighting in. They watched as he brought down the behemoth Berserker and dropped to his knee. His eyes returned to normal, he called out to Taki, she was about to answer when Link was suddenly being held up high into the air, a demonic arm on his shoulder holding him firmly.

"Your pathetic." Nightmare's voice said from behind the Hylian, Link looked around trying to sight him when suddenly Soul Edge was thrusted into his back, Link's eyes widened in pain and fear, fear that he was about to let Taki down. Link grabbed at the sword with both hands as he was lifted higher.

"NO!" he yelled before a sword beam blew through him, his arms dropped to his sides, and he became limp. Nightmare set Link down and pulled Soul Edge free from him. Link slowly toppled to his side.

All through this, the two females were competely stunned, frozen in horror and shock. Link had been defeated. Rage burned through them like an explosion and with a mad cry the two charged forward and attacked Nightmare who was aware of their presence, thanks to their battle cry.

They tried hard to destroy him, swinging madly, using every techique they knew of. But Nightmare was able to block most.

Occasionally, they would land a blow, he would grunt painfully but he could not retaliate. Nightmare was forced onto the defensive. If he risked slashing out at the two blinded-by-rage warriors, he could be killed.

They seem to be tiring after each attack they threw at him, he grinned maliciously. He swung Soul Edge's flat side and knocked both of them onto the ground.

Nightmare roared in triumph and approached the two fallen females slowly, he raised Soul edge and they awaited the feeling of steel cutting flesh...

But it never came.

Nightmare roared painfully and they looked up. Sticking out of the Azure Knight's chest was a blade glowing a blue aura. Soul Edge fell from Nightmare's grasp and the Knight toppled to the side. Standing where he was seconds ago was Link, bleeding heavily with a dead look in his eyes.

He turned around and to destroy Soul Edge but it was in Nightmare's grasp again, and the azure Knight was dragging it away into the woods. Link roared mightily before spinning around in a full 360 degree and throwing the Master Sword as hard as he could at Nightmare.

The blade hit it's mark, right in Nightmare's head. The Azure Knight fell forward and died.

The two females got up, Link avoided Ivy and focused on Taki. Ivy used Valentine to destroy Soul Edge, shattering it to pieces as Taki held Link's head in her arms. He had fallen down again and was quickly fading.

"L-Link...please...Don't leave me..." Taki managed to get out. Link looked at her with difficulty, his vision was fading rapidly. His temperature was dropping dangerously low. He smiled at her.

"Legends never die, Taki...Reach into my pouch...grab the fairy spirit and let it go." he instructed. Taki fumbled with his pouch, desperate to save him. She reached in, practically sticking her head into the pouch looking for the bottled fairy. By this time Ivy had returned to the two.

"Hello Link. I knew we would see each other again." Ivy said. Link stared wide-eyed at her.

"...Ivy? Is that...You?" he asked. She nodded, caresing his hair. Taki found the bottle and pulled out, she frowned at seeing Ivy with her hands on her lover. Deciding to yell later, she opened the bottle and watched as the pixie sized fairy swirled around Link, his wounds closed and his blood returned.

His strength restored, the Hylian Hero of Time stood up. Taki embraced him tightly, which he returned rubbing her back with his fingers soothingly. Ivy smirked at this scene.

"So, I take it things went well." Ivy spoke up. Link looked at her and nodded.

Ivy then stepped up and embraced Link tightly, who wiggled in her gasp as Taki growled angrily.

***Later that day***

Ivy had already departed from the couple, and left Link to deal with Taki. She was far off, probably still busting a gut at the sight of Taki's angry face and Link's confused expression.

Link was explaining his past with Ivy, something he said he never wanted to remeber, saying Ivy has a sick and twisted definition of humor.

"Well, now that Nightmare's dead, and Soul Edge destroyed, again, what do we do now?" Taki asked. Link thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"How about the cave? Lets revisit it, then we can go to Athens for a vaccation." Link suggested. Taki smiled mischeviously. She had a surprise for him back at their cave, and maybe a little surprise for him at Athens.

She already was liking the idea.

"Yes, that sounds...wonderful." she said, her tone suggestive. Link blushed madly, causing Taki to giggle.

This was going to be her first, and best vaccation ever.

End

A/N: YAHOO! It's finally done! The ending probably sucked, but its something. Easter egg hidden in the fighting scenes, big pat on the back for the one who finds it! :) If someone doesn't like this ending, I want someone to post there opinion (no flames, just critiques) and I wWILL redo it, with more power and force in it! Thanks guys!

**Thanks goes out to:**

**OneWingedHeron53**: Thanks for your support OWH, owe you BIG time! What did you think?

**warrior of six blades**: Hope you like this, if not, tell me, I am willing to revise it to this story's proper glory!

**Chm01**: Hope you liked this last chapter. Tell me what you think!

**BlackXII**: Hope I didn't ruin the whole story with this chapter...Do tell me what you think lad!

**SSJ04 Mewtwo**: Hope this Mewtwo likes this chapter too! If not, tell me!

**Nega-Bowser**: Your too kind! Hope you like!

Thanks lads! Seriously, if its not like the other chapter's previously, then I want to rewrite it and make it so! :)


End file.
